Hidden in the Western Lands
by Maizakura
Summary: Summary inside. Sess & OC pairing. Rated for later chapters.


So the disclaimer goes here. I don't own the rights to Inuyasha etc etc etc. Along with anything else that needs to be said to that. On to the summary

Sesshomaru being the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands has a duty to fulfill, and that is protecting his lands. Little does he know that within the lands of his birth his father had set aside a certain mountain to others. On this mountain that Sesshomaru know nothing about resides another breed of Youkai that hasn't been seen for centuries. What happens when a sacred vow between two Taiyoukai is broken by one's foolish child while another follows his duty?

So in other words, yes, this is a Sesshomaru and an OC pairing. The story is rated for later chapters, because well, the inevitable will happen and we will have some lemon scenes. I Tasteful /I lemon scenes.

Other characters from the series and manage will be appearing, but I would only hope to see a lot of Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken and maybe a few random invasions by the Inu gang but I would pray for much of that either. Frankly, I dislike Inuyasha and Kagome. Yet I love Shippo with devotion that knows no bounds! Mostly because I wish it as thus. Either way the random occurrences will be entertaining.

Now I love reviews, so some would be greatly appreciated since this is my first fanfic in a long time. I would also like any feedback on of my Japanese words used here. Anyone have another word for dragon besides doragon? & On to the story!

- - - - - - - - - -

The night sky was thundering loudly, carrying the sound far off into the distance long past the normal rumblings. The Western Lands seemed to be screaming out in pain to the others around, yet what was this pain? It was unbidden by the current Taiyoukai and certainly not under his control. Whether this was to be a disturbing occurrence not even he knew. Yet one thing had bothered him. Where had the pain come from?

The current Taiyoukai had been going over strategies in his castle for an upcoming ambush of his brother. This time he was certain to get the Tessaiga from the hanyou that share half his blood. Yet as he became engrossed in the maps before him, an aura of pain collided into his own with such ferocity that he barely noted the other youkais' responses. The other in the castle and run in fear to their rooms.

It was no more than an instant later that he realized the pain had come from within his own lands. Yet, how could that be so since he couldn't get a definitive lock on it? After all, this was his land. He was the Western Lord, the Western Taiyoukai. He was supposed to know.

center - - - - - - - - - - /center

"Yaezaki-sama… Okaa-san… Why are you crying?"

A young doragon youkai stared woefully at a woman crying on the floor. She was dressed in a fine single layered silk kimono, but appeared to care little for the expensive garment as she laid in a heap on the floor. Her body was shaking as guttural sobs were heaved and the heavens outside of the castle shook.

Before the youkai could take a tentative step into the room, another appeared behind him grasping his shoulder lightly. The young youkai looked back with hesitant grey eyes as the raven haired youkai shook his head. The older youkai appeared troubled but stood there in the doorway staring at the woman.

The room they were now staring into was normally warm and overflowed with life and laughter.

Yet now it's elegant decorum of creams and gold's seemed desolate and devoid of warmth as the woman flailed. Painfully he cringed as one last heart wrenching sob was screeched before the woman collapsed mere inches onto the floor beneath her. He walked past the young one in front of him and gently picked up the woman in his arms. Within a blink of an eye he laid her onto a westernized bed and pulled the bed curtains shut without doing so much as looking at the knot holding them apart. There he stood, looking through the sheer fabric at the pitiful woman asleep in the bed.

"Kawazoi, mother is distressed because Maizakura has left the castle and the mountain. She is no longer protected since she left the lands."

The older youkai turned and decided it was best to continue the conversation outside of his okaa-san's room. He pulled the younger one along and shut the gold door behind him as they made the short walk into was appeared to be a study. Ancient maps were framed on the wall, most of them pertaining to the western lands and something else that wasn't entirely land.

A fire roared in a fireplace that could easily swallow the trunk of a giant oak yet seemed to barely give enough warmth to take the chill of the night away. It was in that room where the two youkais chose to sit in chairs facing each other. It was only a mere moment before the older one spoke to quench the younger's curiosity at what had been previously said.

"Has anyone ever told you why we do not leave this mountain Kawazoi?" The elder waited for the child's reply as it came in a short nod. "Then you must also know that beyond this mountain lies a great danger to us doragon youkai. Normally most doragon are not able to break the barrier that keeps us safe and merely accept it in stride without thinking twice, because we are youkai."

The elder one paused briefly to look into the dancing flames, mimicking the constant color of his eyes.

"Maizakura broke that barrier and fled out into the dangers. She is naïve and does not understand the consequences of her actions despite being nearly a century old. One would think someone of her age would have finally gotten passed childish mistakes."

His lips turned up into a smile as she saw the younger one's expression at 'childish mistakes.' It was normal to see him riled up as thus but he pressed on.

"We are not allowed to roam the lands and sky as we once did due to the folly of previous leaders of our clan. We should be thankful that okaa-san befriended a Taiyoukai that offered us protection from the other doragon youkai. In doing so we have lived peacefully. Yet beyond that barrier lies many dangers…." His voice faltered then as he thought of what could happen outside of the barrier to the young youkai. "Maizakura may be strong for her age but she isn't nearly prepared enough to face the dangers ahead, and okaa-san knows this. She is simply devastated that her own aijou did not head her warnings against wandering outside the known."

- - - - - - - - - -

A young youkai ran through a dense forest with fear being brashly suppressed. A playful idea of adventure had gone sorely wrong as a nishikihebi youkai followed her. Normally anything of a hebi sort of youkai would not cause such a skittish behavior to arise, yet something was off. This was not like the ones she had in her home. He had stalked her cautiously and then advanced once he assured himself she was only pretending to be human. Nothing had ever tracked her with such ferocity but now was not the time to become prey.

Silently the female youkai dashed toward a clearing at full speed until she was fully basked in dim moonlight. Her falu colored hair seemed darker than usual and was only accented by the small spike like horns protruding from crown on her head. It was there that she turned around letting her youkai aura flare briefly but with enough animosity to hopefully make the other youkai back down. To her misfortune the other youkai had only hesitated before finally entering the clearing with his fangs bared.

A grimace crossed the youkais face as the other's forked tongue flared in the air. What a foolish little youkai she thought as she tried to fully sense the aura of the other. Compared to her own or others of her home, it was pitiful. It could barely claim the same level of an aura as a small bird youkai in her garden. Yet, for some strange reason this foolish youkai believed to be enough to take her as his own prey. Little did it know the sad fate that had befallen it.

Softly the young female youkai cursed to herself as she felt her fingernails grow into claws out of reflex. The normally clear creation of protein started to become stained a shade of moss at the sharp point, mimicking the same shading as her horns. Briefly she stared down at her claws before a small version of a snarl found its way onto her face.

Without hesitating a moment she moved with enough speed to be 'blinked out of view' by the other until it was too late. A low hiss could be heard as her aura flared momentarily as she struck the other youkai down. It's death was swift and probably one of the least painful she had caused. With a purposeful strike she had broken through the other youkai's skull causing a splash of blood to rise up and envelope her. For a few brief moments the other youkai appeared to cling to life before accepting death.

The young girl, or rather woman since she was well past the years of normal childhood, merely sighed as blood dripped from her nose and chin onto the ground. It was a rather pitiful way to go but she was left little choice by the offender. Gently she used her hand to wipe most of the blood off of her face, only leaving a thin layer of the smeared fluid against her pale face. It was during the process of that little motion that her body went still. The normally calm beast inside her seemed agitated and alert.

Such behavior from her beast was unusual. Normally it trusted her own abilities enough to leave her be, yet the sense of urgency was nearly choking her. _Leave, now. Run back to the mountain_. The youkai blinked momentarily in surprise and puzzlement as the beast actually ordered her to do something. '_Why do I need to run?_' It took almost all of her concentration to speak coherently with her beast as her unrest was nearly choking her concentration. _A strong youkai is in the area and approaching quickly…. I fear it is a Taiyoukai_. The beast inside her was rumbling with fear and it unnerved the little youkai to no end. '_Calm down it is just okaa-san coming to retrieve me. There is nothing to fear._ ' _It is not your okaa-san. She would not leave the safety of the mountain to retrieve you! Tis another Taiyoukai that I am sensing. Now RUN!_

The last command startled her with it's intensity and caused her feet to move on their own accord in response. Without thinking about her foreign surroundings she rand blindly back into the forest. Hoping, praying, that she was going in the right direction, yet knowing all along that she wasn't. The agitation her inner beast felt was not subsiding and only growing by the moment.

The Taiyoukai of the Western Lands had been searching his home land for less than an hour in search of the painful aura he had felt previously. He had traveled from one end to nearly another in the sky with his aura reaching as far out as possible to touch all others. During his sky travels a foreign aura pricked a far corner of his own. It was there briefly then died only to be resparked shortly after. To him it was a strange aura he had not felt in another youkai or a human for that matter.

The aura was moving fast, far faster than he had expected causing him to pick up his own speed. He assumed the other knew that it was in danger. That was simply the only logical explanation for such haste speed. Knowing this the Taiyoukai came close to his target before returning to the ground below to pick up the chase once more. He could sense the aura flaring briefly and wildly as if the target was arguing with it's inner demon. For him it was the only explanation for a strong foreign aura. No human could simply possess it so it had to be a youkai.

Quickly he picked up speed once more to finally close in on his target. The flaring was getting strong and more frightened. He could sense a strange feeling of fear radiating from the person in front of him, yet it was subdued as if only one felt fear. Now that pricked his interest quite a bit until his own inner beast flared his aura without his consent. _I do not like how fearful this other is._ The Taiyoukai merely smiled at what his inner beast had said. It seemed for once he was not liking the fear that was normally presented to him. It irked him a bit to hear his inner beast say that but he would merely play along for the moment.

It was then that he had finally caught up with his target. His golden eyes made out the shadowed figure in front of him that was still trying to flee. Truth be told all he could really make out was a pair of slim legs barely touching the ground in the chase. A female youkai? It was a female that possessed such a strange aura? This perplexed the Taiyoukai as he was momentarily lost in thought until his inner beast yelled at him once more. _You fool! Behind YOU!_ There the Taiyoukai stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed his target was no longer in front of him, but behind him with a rapidly flaring aura.

Dammit, she had, had enough of the chase that was going on. The female youkai was getting bored of the cat and mouse game that was going on. She was fleeing blindly into a strange forest with an unknown Taiyoukai hot on her heals. Normally she would be up for a good chase but the constant whimpering and fear from her inner beast was unnerving her. It was time to put an end to it.

Biding her time she continued pushing forward until she noted that the other had lost his concentration. His movements and slowed without him knowing and quiet deftly mimicking her own. Now it was time to figure out what the hell was going on behind her.

Calmly she focused herself and moved behind the Taiyoukai with deft movements. She gave chase that way for several moments, only being a mere step behind the 'pursuer' until he had noticed the reversed roles. The fact that he had not caught her own movements made a soft giggle escape her lips until she was met with a death promising glare from golden eyes.

Ignorantly she gave a puzzled look as she stared into familiar looking eyes. Briefly she remembered staring into her senpu-san's face and seeing similar eyes. A golden amber that normally held such vast amounts of emotions, yet the pair in front of her only held anger and an intense killing intent. Why would someone with such beautiful eyes wish to kill? It was unusual to the girl causing her to be momentarily lost in thought but abruptly brought back to reality soon after. Glowing green whips arced in her direction sending a foul acidic smell to assault her nose.

The beast inside her was still quivering with fear which was only heightened by each arc of the whips in front of her. It took all of her concentration to avoid the death promising whips while keeping her eyes locked on her attack. An Inu Youkai was the one attacking. A very strange looking one in her own opinion.

The long flowing hair of her attacker was loose and flowing with a confusing shade of white and what she assumed to be silver. Such a fine shade of white alone was unheard of her so there had to be something else in it. Yet her thoughts were quickly brought to a halt when familiar purple stripes greeted her eyes. It was then that she finally listened to her inner beast and ceased flaring her aura. Calmly she allowed her aura to diminish until it was a weak pulse and settled with her feet firmly planted on the ground before going into a kneeling position. Her head was bowed low as her locks trailed the ground.

"Inutaisho…."

The Taiyoukai stopped his assault was soon as the offender called out his father's name. The acidic whips held in the air before resting on the ground below and scaring it unintentionally before dissipating. The golden amber eyes of the youkai stared at the female in front of him. Unusually colored hair, horns, and soft moss colored scales where stripes should have been if she was an inu youkai greeted his eyes momentarily. Now a question was sparked. Why had she called his father's name?

_Her inner beast is trembling uncontrollably._ The youkai merely mused at was his own inner beast had said. Apparently something had sparked it's interest and he wanted to know what at this point since the other youkai seemed to have stopped. '_Why does the other youkai's inner beast intrigue you so?'_ _It is a foreign youkai. One that I have not sensed since we were but a pup's age._ The last report had brought a frown to the youkai's face. How could his inner beast remember something he could not?

No sooner than he had begun to think of a reply did his attention avert back to the female youkai. She had at that time raised her head to face him. He merely looked at her with a calm and stoic face as he took in her features. Pale skin, soft oval face with hallowed cheeks. A dusting of a thin layer of what he assumed to be scales across her cheeks. Unusual eyes. Yes, unusual to the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. His own golden depths were lost in pale grey ones. What made them unusual was not their slightly wide almond shape, but rather the flecks of green in the outermost portion of the iris. The flecks were just small enough to only give a hint of the secondary color.

Figuring it best to move on his eyes slowly shifted down her face once more. They quickly passed over a small finely arched nose to become locked once more on a new portion of interest. Her mouth appeared to be full and what humans often called 'expressive.' They were a pale shade of what he assumed to be pink since it almost blended into her skin.

Unexpectedly he was broken out of his train of thought when the female shifted uneasily. He could sense her becoming restless as her hands gripped at the blades of grass beneath her. It seemed as if she was waiting for something. What was she waiting for though? She had after all called him his father's name so maybe she was not in her right mind. The previous Taiyoukai Inutaisho had died centuries ago.

"Inutaisho is dead and has been for centuries. Now state your business."

He could feel his inner beast purr as the other youkai's beast flared angrily for a brief instant. The reaction his beast had surprised him inwardly. There was a distinct feeling in him that something wasn't quite normal about his responses through out the night. First he had been angry at the pathetic response the other's beast had given him in fear earlier. While now he was pleased that it had shown anger.

The Taiyoukai halted his own musings as he noted that the female's eyes flashed with disdain at the mention of the previous Taiyoukai's death. He could sense her debating on what to do. There was the smell of uncertainty rolling off of her in waves as she began to nibble on her bottom lip with little fangs in thought. There was little doubt now that she was a youkai. There was no smell of human on her and certainly not the filthy smell of a hanyou.

"How can the great Inutaisho be dead? He defeated Ryuukotsusei…. No other could defeat such a great doragon youkai."

The female youkai was staring at him with the most incredulous look that he had ever seen. Her eyes were almost as wide as saucers and looking at him as if he was spewing forth an unfathomable lie. The mouth that had distracted him earlier was parted slightly in shock. Suddenly though it merely shifted to a placid frown as a look of despair streaked across her face. Had she really been hoping he was his father? Still, the excuse of expecting something else didn't keep her from answering his own question.

"Youkai, state your business or you will have no business left in the Western Lands."

The Taiyoukai pressed his lips into a firm line as he stared down at the female. If she had been purposely avoiding his question, she would regret it. Yet if it had been avoided merely out of shock then maybe he would let it pass, maybe. So, he did something unusual and waited before he would pass judgment. The female in question seemed to struggle to form more words. He could sense her inner beast struggling against her. What the struggle was for he had no clue except that either way, he would get what he wanted. It would be sad to see such a pretty little foreign thing die, but things had to be protected.

'_ Will you quit shaking! We made it past the barrier.' What could harm us here' I He is a **Taiyoukai** . He could kill us with just one breath is chose to do so. You are being too naïve. _The female being questioned by her own inner self, growled at it silently. _' I am not naïve. I am three score and two. I believe I have been around the mountain quite a few times.' Hmph…. You do not know how to care for your own interests. If I could I would wash my hands of you. ' I Really now? I believe I have washed my own hands of you for the moment, so hush..'_

The inner beast, feeling threatened and unappreciated, hissed at her with all the venomous intention it could muster. It did little more than elicit a soft giggle to escape from her lips before raising her gaze back to the Taiyoukai.

"Business? I did not know that I needed to have business to travel around my mountain."

Her response was innocent enough on the surface, yet the youkai had planned on pressing his buttons a smidge. If he was not Inutaisho than she had no need to use pleasantries. What had the current Taiyoukai done for her family anyway? From what her okaa-san had told her it was Inutaisho that had kept them guarded from the others, even the inhabitants of the Western Lands. At the end of each story it seemed that he was the only one that knew about their location, their well being. So what could this one possible mean to her?

The Taiyoukai presently invading her thoughts merely stared at her with a stoic face. A mountain? Her mountain? All of the mountains in the Western Land belonged to him, and there was certainly no youkai with her type of yuuki on any of such mountains. So, now she had lied.

Hesitating ever so slightly he raised a clawed hand with the tips glowing an ominous green. He should have struck her down the instant the last syllable was uttered. Yet what answers would that get him? He'd still have a foreign youkai on his hands, dead but still there nonetheless. Then there was also the part of not having the information that he needed. There could still be more of her kind somewhere underneath his nose.

"State your business now. I have very little patience for your stunts. Now answer me."

His voice was hushed. The tone lingering on her senses. It caused the fine hairs on her back to stand alert. More importantly though it made her want to purr low in her throat. There was something about his tone and the intended punishment if the consequences were ignored. If she knew the extent of his skills she would push him a bit further and see what would happen. Hell, she had nothing to lose at this point anyway. The worst possible situation would be death, but the best well… Lets just say her inner beast would be purring loudly.

Gently she stood up, forcing herself to do so with her calves. She swayed her hips slightly as she did so, causing the thin airy material around her thighs to shift. Her eyes twinkled dangerously as she stared up into his face. A corner of her mouth tilted up with a fang showing more predominantly. Cautiously she took a step forward.

"Darling little Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, why should I tell you why I'm out in these woods near my home," her voice came out soft and velvety, with a husky undertone. "Maybe you should be thinking about why you are still standing so far away."

She flashed him a smile at him, this one the brightest yet before moving behind him in less than a blink. Her clothing and hair rustled softly in the breeze she created before settling. Her yuuki dropped dangerously low in doing so, only spiking up once more as she snaked her arms deftly around him. One hand snaked around his neck and the other to his side where a sword lay. Gently she pushed her body upward with the air slightly until her fangs were poised just above and exposed expanse f skin on his neck.

- - - - - - - - - -

End.

Kind of a shoddy chapter, but it is the beginning. I'm actually planning something kind of hilariously angst related. Especially with our little doragon.

& Yes… I realize that Sesshomaru is out of character. Slightly or a lot I'm not sure yet. I would appreciate any feedback you guys have for me. : If It's negative it'd be appreciated if it was at least civil.


End file.
